Black Coat And Red Cape
by princessamerigo
Summary: This is a RedCaptain AU where Hook also has a cursed self, Liam Rogers. Relive Season 1 in a different way.


**Black Coat And Red Cape**

 _This is a RedCaptain AU where Hook also has a cursed self, Liam Rogers. Relive Season 1 in a different way._ _As I'm new at this, feedback is much, much appreciated. Thank you. :)_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **One same day of the many**_

… _Father!_

Liam Rogers woke up panting, sweat pearled on his forehead under his ruffled dark hair. For a minute he didn't even know where he was. Then as he stared into the darkness he slowly remembered. He was on his ship and woke from a strange nightmare. He turned to look at the clock, but in the next moment he heard the loud beeping of the alarm clock. On its display he saw the flashing numbers: 4:30. He moaned, rubbed his face and got up. He slept naked. It might have caused him some problems if he should leave the ship quickly in case of some emergency, but what could happen the boring, sleepy Storybrook? In worst case the female inhabitants of the town would have a good memory.

He walked into the tiny bathroom to take a shower. While the hot water hit his muscular chest with waves of soothing heat he tried to remember and understand his dream. But he remembered almost nothing. Just that he saw a purple cloud of smoke and heard a female voice almost screaming "Father!" That was it. He had no idea to whom the voice belonged, what that single word meant. All that was left was an unsettling longing, but he had no idea from what. He stayed under the hot water for long time, steam filling the little room. His look drifted onto his tattoo with the name Milah. That was all what was left from his marriage. It was just a foggy memory that he caught his wife with a guy with black beard… He didn't know the man's name anymore but it didn't matter anymore.

He averted his piercing blue eyes from the tattoo and finished the shower. He quickly dried himself with a towel, the still wet hair glinted darkly in the lamplight. He used just one hand, his left forearm was lame. But he was used to his state and managed his life splendidly. Now he quickly dressed in a white sweater and black pants, ate a cracknel then stepped out on the deck.

Outside was still dark, a light wind moved the sail. Liam took some steps, checked everything then started the engine. He was a fisherman and with his ship he provided fish for Granny's Diner. His lame arm was no handicap. He learned to manage everything with using just his upper arm and shoulder on his wrong arm. He pulled ropes and nets, he was the master of his own on his ship "The Red Pearl".

After an hour he returned to the docks and holding the catch in a crate he rushed towards Granny's. It was around half past six. Ruby was already waiting for him. She was half sleeping yet and grumbled a kind of a greeting to Liam. The man smiled at her and together they went into the kitchen. Liam put down the fish on the counter (it was Granny's task to prepare the delicious meal for which she was famous for) then they walked to the dinner itself. Liam took seat at one of the tables. He soon flavored his hot coffee with a bit of rum. It was just the two of them as the diner didn't open until 7. a.m. They never talked more than a few words, mostly because Ruby in her tiny clothes which revealed a bit too much for Liam's taste was like a zombie at this early hour. So Liam watched her silently. Ruby was a beautiful woman or would be if she wouldn't dress so… scantily. Liam often wondered why she dressed like that. And he also wondered why he had that illogical feeling that he wants to protect her every time he saw her.

But Ruby of course needed no protection and most likely would slap him if he would approach her with his thoughts. So Liam did nothing, said nothing, just drank his coffee with rum, then left a tip and after saying goodbye left the Granny's to walk to his little hardware and fishing shop the "Anchor and Hook". He had everything in the store that such a little town needed, even handcuffs in case Sheriff Graham would need a replacement. As he opened the store he suppressed the nagging memory of the dream and that one word...


End file.
